Lion's Serenade
by pikachucranstongirl
Summary: Rewrite of We Could Be In Love...It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope.


Title: Lion's Serenade

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers...My bad grammar joke aside, I don't own Power Rangers. All I own is anything you don't recognize and my sense of humor.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: Rewrite of We Could Be In Love...It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope.

Author's Note: This is based on Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes.

TimeLine: Before Origins, during Jayden's childhood but way after Antonio leaves.

POV: Jayden's

Chapter 1:

Friends

"Kaileigh, cut it out or I'm going to tell Ji! We are supposed to be sparring." I yelped as I ran from nine year old Kaileigh Stanhope. Despite the year difference between Kaileigh and I, I had grown to care for the younger hyperactive girl. Okay, I know that some would have said that my feelings were a precursor to love but to me, Kai was just a friend and future teammate, even if she was a major pain in my neck. Her sparkling almond - shaped hazel eyes were full of a teasing mischief that I knew very well and could relate to."We have to train or we won't be ready for when the Nighlok attack!" I complain yet again.

"Nighlok, Schmilok." Kai says as she swings her practice katana in a way that would have made my counterpart Shinkenger, Takeru Shiba, proud. "You know as well as I do that Ji won't do anything. Balance, remember?" I roll my blue – green eyes at the reminder.

"Wanna say that again, little girl?" I ask her in mock irritation. Sure, Kaileigh was a year younger than me...but that didn't give her the right to sound so smug about it. As soon as Kaileigh grinned, I nearly forgot about the supposed insult.

"Balance, old man." Kaileigh teased again and my irritation came back with a vengeance.

"That's it. You're going to get it." I tightly gripped my katana as I rushed her, but through some miracle of her training with Takeru, she somehow dodged it and managed to hold her wooden katana to my throat. I rolled out from the sword's pressure point and realized Kaileigh had relaxed her grip somewhat to allow me escape."No going easy on you this time." I taunt.

"You mean to tell me that all of the times we sparred, you went easy on me? Dang it, Jayden Shiba..." Kaileigh grimaced and then pushed me away with a concentrated grunt. "You better tell me why and don't tell me it's because I'm pretty!" I can smell her anger growing and I make an attempt to head her off.

"Well..." I hedge, trying to think of a reason that wouldn't piss my remaining best friend off. "You are pretty but the reason I went easy on you is because Ji said so." Her jaw dropped, and then closed as if she was afraid that a fly would fly into her mouth and make her sick to the point of death. Ji had told me to go easy on Kaileigh because Kaileigh was much smaller than I and besides, she was a little more experienced which added spice to our sparring.

"Ji is a stick stuck in quicksand." Kaileigh retorted with a grin. I burst into laughter. Kaileigh's reply was true. "He also talks too much." That makes me snort because it's also true. I once again raised my bokken.

"Come on." I invited, eager to resume our training.

"What happened to Antonio?" She asked as she came at me with hers. "I haven't heard from him in ages." Again, another snort from me. Antonio's letters to both of us had stopped suspiciously for some reason.

"Haven't heard from him in a dragon's age. You're not the only one." I replied as I parried her move. "Ugh, we're not going to get anything done today...so let's quit."

"Okay." Kaileigh seemingly agreed, but struck me on the back as I retreated. "Rule number one of the Samurai – never ever turn your back on your opponent." I smirked, thinking of how I could get her back later. When I did, payback would be so mine.


End file.
